


Can I at Least Give a Proper Goodbye

by CorruptedReality



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Moving, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: Gerard got accepted into the art school of his dreams. It should be a happy moment, unfortunately he has to move to Japan to attend the school, meaning he has to leave his boyfriend, Frank behind. Gerard is torn between staying with Frank or pursuing his dreams





	Can I at Least Give a Proper Goodbye

Students rejoice, school staff and all of the audience applaud as the freshly graduated seniors toss their caps in the sky. Gerard, Mikey, Ray, and Frank all gather together among the chaos and made their way outside. 

"We did it, we finally did it," said Ray.

"Thank fucking Christ, the nightmare's over," said Gerard.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that bad. I mean, got to beat up the school mascot," Mikey joked 

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," chuckled Frank. "The fucking emo kids actually got leverage." 

The boys all laughed as they made their way to Gerard's car, they drove back to his place. They took their gowns off as they entered the house. Ray approached the counter and grabbed a letter that was resting on it. 

"What's that?" Frank asked. 

"It's for Gerard," Ray said, as he checked the information on the corner of the envelope. 

"For me?" Gerard asked, grabbing the letter. He read the address, his eyebrows perched up and he carefully opened the envelope, he unfolded the letter inside, he read aloud

"Dear Mr. Gerard Way,  
You recently applied to attend our art school. We've gone over your credentials and we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our art program." 

The boys all cheered, Frank gave Gerard a congratulatory kiss on the lips. Gerard worked hard to attend this art school, doing everything it took to get accepted. Going to this school motivated him to keep going through high school. 

"I'm not done reading fellas," he said.  
"If you accept the offer, you will be located to a dormitory on our campus in Osaka, Japan for the full term." 

"Wait, Japan?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. "If you decline the offer, we appreciate you taking the time to apply to our art program and we hope you try this opportunity in the future.'" 

"Does that mean, you'll have to move?" Frank asked disheartened. 

Gerard and Frank have been dating since freshmen year, prior to they were best friends since kindergarten. While Gerard was overwhelmed, he felt a sense of sadness since this is the art school he worked so hard to get accepted into, now if he wants to go to it, it means moving to a whole new country, leaving his friends, family, and Frank behind until he graduates. That means being away from Frank for a good number of years.

Gerard's smile faded as he looked at the letter. Mikey looked over at his older brother. 

"Gerard, what's wrong?" He asked. "I thought you'd be screaming to the moon about this. You've been busting your ass to get into that school. I expected you to be happy." 

Gerard sighed deeply. "It's not that I'm not happy about getting accepted, Mikey. I'm upset with the fact that I have to move to Japan in order to attend it. That means being away from you, Ray, and..." 

Gerard looked over at Frank who was talking with Ray in the kitchen. Mikey put his hand on Gerard's shoulder. 

"I know you're upset about leaving but this is your chance, Gerard. This is the school of your dreams. It's not like we'll be completely cut-off from each other. We'll call, text, video chat. We won't forget about you, Gerard, I promise." 

The Way boys smiled at each other and looked towards the other two boys. Gerard looked at his letter, there was a line for him to sign following "If you accept, please write your signature and mail back this letter to the provided mailing address." 

"It's gonna be really hard on Frank," he said to Mikey. 

"It'll be hard on all of us, but we all want you to pursue your dreams," Mikey said. 

Gerard nodded then signed his name neatly on the line, he placed the letter inside a fresh envelope, wrote the mailing information out on it, and sealed it shut. 

"What have you decided?" Ray asked. 

"It's not gonna be easy but...I'm going," Gerard sighed. 

Frank hugged Gerard, fighting back his tears, his fake smile fades into a frown. Frank wants to be happy for Gerard but with him having to move so far away scared him. What if someone tries to date him? What if someone here tries to get with Frank. So many thoughts ran through his head, most of them were bad.  
Frank pulled away from his lover, he planted a kiss on his lover's forehead. 

"I gotta get going guys..." Frank said, faking a smile.

When Frank got into his car, he broke down in tears. Fear and sadness poured down his face in the form of tears. As much as he wants to be, Frank can't bring himself to be happy for Gerard. 

A couple hours passed, everyone was asleep except for Gerard, thoughts of going to the art school and leaving Frank kept confliciting in his mind. He knew Frank was obviously upset about him leaving, Gerard himself wasn't happy about the idea of moving. It's more so the fear of feeling alone because Gerard won't be with anybody he knows in a completely different country. Gerard kept looking at his letter laying on his nightstand by his bed. 

"Am I making the right choice?" Gerard thought. 

Suddenly, Gerard's phone started ringing, Frank was calling. Gerard answered it immediately. 

"Hey baby, what's up?" He asked 

"Gerard please don't go," Frank said between sobs. "I know that going to this school is you dream but, I can't imagine being here without you, especially since I don't trust anyone there to not try to take you away from me." 

"Frank, I'm scared too but I promise you, I would never do anything like that to you. I love you and you only. You are the reason I'm having these doubts on going." 

"I want you to be happy, Gerard. I just wish you could attend school here." 

"I know Frank, I do too...I haven't sent out the letter yet though." 

"Gerard, I don't want to keep you from pursuing your dreams. I want you to go. I'll make you a promise. I cross my fucking heart, I will wait for you. I will not go out and see other people, I'll remain loyal to you. You're the one who holds my heart and I know it's safe in your hands." 

"I promise to hold onto it as well, I'll hold myself out for you only." 

"Well, since you're going...I wanna give you a proper send-off. Unlock the door for me, I'm coming over." 

"Alright, I'll have it open for you. See ya in a bit." Gerard made a kiss sound then hung up.

A few minutes later, Frank made his way to Gerard's room. The two men held each other close, they started making out, they started placing their hands on each other's crotch. Frank laid Gerard down onto his back, he began kissing his neck. 

"I wanna watch you cum before you leave..." Frank moaned. 

Frank began to disrobe, Gerard followed after. Frank flung Gerard's legs over his shoulders, he ran his fingers on Gerard's cock to fully erect it. 

"I'm gonna miss your big cock..." Frank whispered seductively. 

Frank moistened up his index finger and carefully slid it into Gerard's hole, then carefully slipped a second finger in, stretching out his hole little by little, as Gerard gave a gasped yelp. Frank inserted the third and final finger and stretched out Gerard's hole enough for him to slip inside. Gerard jolted up slightly after Frank removed his fingers, Frank slid his cock into Gerard's freshly stretched hole and his thrusting began. Gerard let out a semi loud moan. Frank placed a finger over Gerard's lips and kept a steady pace with his thrusting. Gerard's moans kept getting louder with each thrust Frank made. Frank felt an intense heat pooling inside him, he was reaching his climax, looking down at his lover who is lost in the moment, his lips moist, cock spurting pre-cum, eyes closed tightly. Frank thruster harder and faster to catch up with his own moaning. 

Frank had bursted, releasing his warm load inside Gerard. He slowly pulled out and started breathing heavily, Gerard was breathing in sync with his. Frank planted a kiss on Gerard's wet lips and made his way down to his cock, placing his mouth down onto it, Gerard couldn't fight back the moan, he tried to keep it quiet but this is just what he needed, he let out his loudest moan then quickly hushed himself. Gerard kept moaning in a much quieter tone as Frank shoved more of Gerard's length down his throat. 

"Aww...f-fuck...Frank...Y-you're gonna make me..." Gerard said through convulsions through his body as he felt heat pool inside him intensing more. 

The muscles in Gerard tensed up, as the convulsions grew stronger with each tongue motion Frank made. Climax was coming and he knew it. Just before Gerard bursted, Frank lifted himself off to see Gerard release his orgasm all over his chest and stomach. Gerard's heart was racing, ignoring his own cum all over him, he needed a chance to catch his breath. Frank licked up Gerard's hot mess then laid down next to him. 

"That...was an excellent goodbye..." Gerard said through his gasps for air. 

"I wasn't gonna let you leave America without getting fucked. You look so fucking hot when you cum..." said Frank. 

Gerard and Frank washed each other off and got dressed, Frank planted one more kiss on Gerard's lips and made his way back home. Gerard locked the door behind him, he went back to his room and plopped onto his bed, he took one more look at his letter and then drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Gerard mailed off his letter to the school, Ray made breakfast to celebrate. The boys all sat in the living room with their plates of food. 

"To Gerard going to pursue his dreams," Frank said, raising his glass of orange juice. 

The others raised their glasses after and they all took a group sip.


End file.
